wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood of Vulkan
The Blood of Vulkan are a loyalist non-''Codex'' compliant Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes created during an Unknown Founding and of dubious origins. A bellicose and ferocious Chapter, these Astartes have developed unique abilities that enables them to be nigh unstoppable in close melee combat. These abilities include pyrokinetic breath that allows them to breathe fire and the ability to call upon the inherent rage of their Primarch, making them unstoppable berserkers. Chapter History Extant records indicate that the Chapter has been around since the dawn of M36, descended from a classified genetic, chimera gene-stock. The timeline of the Chapter's inception combined with the fact that their gene-seed was genetically altered or mixed in some way, indicates that they could possibly have been created during the ill-fated 21st 'Cursed' Founding. This Founding was plagued with rampant mutations and ill-fortune, a result of the genetic tampering by the Magos Biologis, whose knowledge in the genetic arts were not as advanced as the Emperor's. Imperial scholars theorize that the Chapter is descended from the genetic lineage of both Primarchs Vulkan of the Salamanders and Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists, in a attempt to stabilize the gene-seed of Vulkan to lower the chance of gene-seed mutations and quirks. Though, circumstantial evidence indicates that the latter, is in fact descended from the lineage of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius. The homeworld of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter is the dead molten desert world of Loris 8XH0, located on the border of the Segmentum Solar and Ultima Segmentum. Notable Campaigns *'Unnamed Xenocidal Campaign (Unknown Date.M36)' - The first recorded campaign is when the Chapter of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter cleansed a system of a hostile and small Xeno empire. It was this campaign that gave birth to the Chapter's battle-cry. *'Antius Campaign (Unknown Date.M36)' - The Blood of Vulkan's 1st and 3rd Companies deploy in support of the defense of the forge world of Antius against an Iron Warriors Chaos warband. The Blood of Vulkan fought alongside the forge world's Skitarii Legion to defend the forge world. Following the failed initial attack on the main foundry, the Imperial forces managed to push back the encroaching Heretic Astartes forces, making them suffer horrendous casualties due to their relentless artillery bombardment and the forge world's Titan Legion. Over the following three months, the Chaos Warband was defeated and fled into the Eye of Terror. *'Reclamation Crusade (Unknown Date.M37)' - The Blood of Vulkan, along with the Black Dragons and the Carcharodons Chapters, fought back to reclaim several Imperial worlds that had rebelled against the Imperium. They intended to bring back the recalcitrant worlds back into the fold of the Imperium or wipe them out entirely. The chapter brought many worlds back into the Imperium including a fortress world with aid of the world's loyalist elements, with minimum devastation. *'The Omni Defence (Unknown Date.M37)' - The 1st, 2nd and 3rd companies are deployed to fight alongside with the 1st and 3rd formations of the Omni Legion to aid a shrines world with its only defense of one Ordo of the Adepta Sororitas and a small militia from a orc invasion although it's not a true WAAAGH! it's more than what the worlds defenders can handle. Both 3rd companies of the Blood of Vulkan and 3rd Formation of the Omni Legion reinforce the Adepta Sororitas and other militias with both chapter bike squads fight along with one another, the Blood of Vulkan's glaive tanks focuses on Ork heavy support while the Omni Legion's predator tanks focuses on large orc groups scattering them to break their moral so that the 2nd company can focus on the rescuing and evacuations of civilians, meanwhile the 1st company aided in the 1st Omni formation focused on attacking of the Ork ships. The two Chapters on the surface would successfully fend off the Xenos as they attempted to attack the cities, the orbital forces successfully kiting the Orks into making planet fall far beyond walls. The fiery warriors of the Blood of Vulkan slew countless Orks in melee combat. Their incendiary breath working alongside the flamers and Melta weapons of the Omni Legion, Biker Squads from the Omni Legion would ride alongside Jetbike Squads of the Blood of Vulkan to engage the Orks in closer range combat with tactical hit and run maneuvers. Predators from the Omni Legion provided effective any armour support alongside Fellglaives belonging to the Blood of Vulkan. Tactical Squads working in the front lines alongside Sisters and the Blood of Vulkan's 3rd Formation Terminators. Devastator squads formed the most powerful fire support in the cities. Assault Squads patrolling the rooftops of the cities, ensuring the evacuations led by the Blood of Vulkan's 2nd Company and that no small bands of Orks managed to infiltrate the walls and avoid detection. After the the forces in orbit has eliminated the Ork ships both chapter send their first companies as the steady rebel of the Ork forces becomes a sweep to eliminate any Ork survivors. After the conflict the Omni Legion gifted the Blood of Vulkan chapter, 6 suits of the legendary Terminator pair known as Tartaros and Cataphractii to the sons of Vulkan while the greatest smiths of the Chapter would forge 20 unique blades especially for the Techno Scavengers. The Drake Blades proved to be invaluable to the Omni Legion, viewing such gifts as especially valuable. Few times are these blades used out of respect, not wishing to wield such great weapons so carelessly. The only ones in the Omni Legion confident enough to wield one of those swords freely are the Chapter Master and Omnissiah's Champion. *'Purge of the Exodus Sector (Unknown Date.M41)' - Following a massive warp storm that caused the Exodus Sector to become cut off from the rest of the galaxy, seven Adeptus Astartes Chapters were sent to quell the invading Forces of Chaos. Unfortunately, these Chapter later fell to the corrupting influence of the Ruinous Powers. The High Lords of Terra assembled a large Imperial castigation strike force to purge the Chaos-corrupted Chapters and cleanse the fallen sector. These Chapter included the bellicose Blood of Vulkan Chapter, the zealous Black Templars, savage Carcharodons and unforgiving Minotaurs Chapters. During the forty-year long campaign, most of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter defended and help evacuate several Imperial worlds, while Chapter Master Nenker and the Veteran 1st and 2nd Companies assaulted the Traitor forces. During the Battle of Sigis III, the Blood of Vulkan Chapter fought against a Renegade Chapter, known as the Blood Messengers, who were dedicated to the Blood God Khorne. With most of the world devoid of life from orbital bombardment and the remaining forces mainly located within the fortress-monastery, the Blood of Vulkan launch an all-out assault against the Renegade Chapter's citadel. A vicious battle ensues, but in the end, the Blood Messengers were utterly wiped out by the merciless Blood of Vulkan. Chapter Homeworld , Adeptus Astartes homeworld of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter.]] The desolate and unforgiving desert world of Lorix 8XH0 serves as the unforgiving Chapter homeworld of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter. Due to the planet's active volcanoes erupting every year forming lava rivers and lakes of metal rich lava that have forges built around them to produce the chapters armor, weapons and technology for the chapter and the Imperium at large. The truly habitable parts of the planet are the desert sized continents and are known as the great dunes and on the sea of glass plateau is the fortress monastery of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter which doubles as a city from which the chapter derives it recruits, a regiment known as the angelic flame regimen act as the local planet defense force along with the fortress monastery defenses includes Icarus pattern Lascannons, a planetary defense laser, void shield generators to ensure extremely and near unbreakable durable defense. Fortress-Monastery Known to the Imperium as the Forge this city-sized, fortress-monastery houses 200,000 imperial citizens, workers, and regiments that help make up the planet's defense force and where the Chapter derives its recruits. Underneath the city lies a systems of bunkers, munitions storage and vast tunnels that are utilized as emergency evacuation routes, in case of a planetary assault. Chapter Organisation Command Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Chief Librarian' *'Head Chaplain' *'Company Captain' Specialist Ranks *'Apothecary' *'Librarian' *'Chaplain' Line Ranks *'Company Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout' Specialist Formations *'Blood Drake Company' Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Culture Due to their strict adherence to the teaching of their gene father members act kind, gentle feel to their subjects when their not in combat and when they do they become brutal and unforgiving warriors even when saving a child they'll have an un-human roar as they breath out their roaring fire while still showing humanity to those around them to the point where they treat a citizen of the Imperium as a battle brother from their chapter. Chapter Beliefs The Blood of Vulkan chapter strictly follows the teachings of Vulkan to value life over pride and are willing to aid the citizens of the Imperium in any way possible, even those from other Chapters, and like their brothers in the Salamanders Chapter. the Blood of Vulkan Chapter believes that their genesire lives and that one day they will meet their gene-father. During the final Rites of Passage, Neophytes are sent off into the vast desert with supplies with only enough to last them eight months to survive the desert's intense heat and deadly predators that comes out during the night. During these eight months, each Neophyte must collect a fang and the hide of the deadly dune hound that only comes out of the ground during the night to hunt. When the surviving Neophytes returns, they are recognized as full-fledged Astartes and inducted into one of the battle companies' scout units. These newly inducted Scout Marines wear the hide and necklace made from their slain dune hound's fangs, and in time are inducted as full-fledged battle-brothers. As the scout becomes a battle brother the individual Astartes will gather the liquid ore from the planets lava rivers and forges his own weapon either be a custom bolter or a modified version on a chainsword with a custom appearance each unique to the individual battle brother. Chapter Gene-Seed Whatever the truth to the origins of the Chapter's gene-seed, due to the nature of the Blood of Vulkan Chapter's chimeric lineage, the Chapter has developed two unique genetic idiosyncrasies, including the pyrokinetic ability to exhale from their powerful lungs, immense flames that burn as hot as promethean. To compensate for the use of this ability in battle, the Chapter's artificers have modified their helmets so that the mouth grill can be opened on command, in order to use this ability. The other ability that the Chapter has acquired, is their innate ability to call upon the inherent rage of both Primarchs, enabling a battle-brother to become insane berserkers full of vengeful fury. This primarily happens under extreme amounts of stress and anger, allowing an Astartes to obtain a portion of their Primarchs' strength and endurance. These battle-brothers are organised into companies of insane, vengeful berserkers called the Blood Drake companies and are used as siege breakers. The other noticeable gene-seed quirk is that there has been rare instances that a few Astartes of the Chapter have developed sanguine features and have taken on a beauty that echoes that of their angelic forebear. Primaris Brethren When the Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman was resurrected and introduce the Primaris Space Marines to the Imperium the chapter welcomed their new brothers and as declared by Chapter Master Nenker that the Primaris Marines would be treated as the standard battle-brothers despite the initial distrust towards the Primaris Marines and Primaris Neophytes will undergo the same rites and training as the regular Neophytes. Due the Primaris Space Marines lacking the gene-seed defect of the pyrokinesis breath, their helmets are modified to house built-in flamers to mimic the ability to roar fire at their enemies and the first batch of the chapters primaris marines didn't see combat until they passed through the rites, learn of Vulkan's teaching and ascended to the rank of battle brother. Primarch's Curse: Heart of the Dragon From the genetic stock derange from the Primarch Vulkan due to the high probabilities of mutation the chapter receives the pyrokinesis breath and some would view it as a curse but the chapter it's a gift from their father. The Primarch's rage the second gene-seed defect of the Chapter and when it takes hold of one of the battle brother are filled with their gene-fathers memories and becomes insane vengeful berserkers and obtains a portion of a Primarchs strength and endurance similar to the black rage suffered by the blood angels and their successors hinting at the truth of the chapter's second gene-father. Deathwatch Service In terms of members of the Blood of Vulkan joining are very rare only few have joined the death watch and lasting a full century before returning to their chapter for reasons they keep to themselves and only tell their secrets to the chapters chaplains and guards it to there graves. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Nenker' - The honorable and power full member and current chapter master who held and proved why he has the title for the past 500 years who speaks in tones of wisdom and bears scars of many battles and campaigns. *'Ancient of Rites Noxis' - An ancient Astartes sealed within a formidable Leviathan Siege Dreadnought and armed with an enlarged power sphere and stormshield. Noxis has lived throughout most of the history of his chapter, since its very beginning and watched over the progress of the chapter's neophytes for the past 4 to 5 millennia. He is often sought out by many members of the chapter for his wisdom, guidance and tales of mighty and ancient battles that the chapter has fought and endured. Chapter Fleet *'3 Battle Barges' *'4 Strike Cruisers' *'2 Hunter Destroyers' *'2 Nova Frigates' *'6 Gladius Frigates' Chapter Relics *''Living Flame'' - A Mk 3 'Iron' pattern artificer amour that is known to the chapter as the Living Flame has a built-in bolter on the left forearm. This archaic suit of battle-plate is passed down from Chapter Master to Chapter Master since the chapters founding, each modifying it with along with a set of mk4 power armor said to be the chapter first battle honor worn by the chapters 4 champions. *'Rhino Primaris'- Called the Endurance, an ancient rhino modified for long-range combat and to double as a siege weapon much deadlier than a typical rhino tank. *''The Healing Flame'' - A spear that the chapter claims to be crafted by Vulkan himself and what is unique about this relic that one it pears into the flesh of its target it drains the foes life force and heals its user or by the users desire to heal other back to full restoration and is currently wielded by the current Chief Apothecary Zelos Tarkis. *''The Axe of Fury'' - Crafted by the chapters first Chief Librarian and flame smith this ancient single sided power ax forged with a psychic flame that'll forever burn bright and hot enough to melt ceramite. Relations Allies *'Terra's Cockroaches' - Terra's Cockroaches after a battle the two chapters fought in both chapters agree to aid one other in dire times and details regarding to the event remains sealed in both chapters archives. *The Omni Legion -- After the two Chapters fought to defend a shrine world from a Ork invasion they gifted one another with weapons and armour. Forming a pact to aid one another against the green-skin menace. Enemies *'Xenos' - Xenos races threats of humanity and delaying mankind's birthright. *'Traitor Legions' - The Traitor Legions and the Forces of Chaos that threatens all Mankind. Notable Quotes By the Blood of Vulkan Feel free to add your own About the Blood of Vulkan Gallery BoV_Living Flame.png|Chapter Master Nenker arrayed in the ancient relic Mk III battle-plate, Living Flame.]] standerd attern terminator suit.jpg|A Veteran Marine arrayed in Terminator Armour, of the elite 1st Company. blood of vulcan.jpg|A Blood of Vulkan Company Commander. Guy_picture_thing.png|A Blood of Vulkan Sergeant. blood drake comapny.jpg|Battle-Brother of the Blood Drake Company. primaris_2.png|A newly inducted Blood of Vulkan Primaris Intercessor. Video Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chimeric Geneseed Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding